


Cake for Sekizan

by cardboardpenholder



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Belly Rubs, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardboardpenholder/pseuds/cardboardpenholder
Summary: The gang bake a giant cake for their captain, and he eat it. All of it





	Cake for Sekizan

**Author's Note:**

> I was marooned on a plane for many hours so decided to unearth one of my many unfinished fics! also i ran out of lives on Candy Crush :/

Sekizan had been aware his team were up to something vaguely sinister about a week before his birthday. Rugby was not exactly a subtle sport, and neither were its players, especially his teammates. He sighed inwardly as he watched yet another one run into him in the hallway, although 'spot him from afar and avoid' was a more accurate description. He frowned at their rather rude avoidance tactics but supposed that they supposed that avoiding him was less rude than outright lying. 

As it turned out, the 'outright lying' part revealed itself to him when he opened his locker to find a pink love letter resting on his shoes. He regarded it as one would an incredibly deadly viper, and briefly considered setting it on fire. Sighing inwardly, he opened the letter and read over its contents before ripping it to pieces. Hachioji had apparently learnt from his sister's mistake and left out their shared last name, but still signed it with HIS first name. They'd both make terrible spies, he thought to himself and made his way to their [clubhouse] as per the letters instructions. 

(To the casual observer, it seemed as though Sekizan had just ripped up a love letter with a face like thunder and gone to murder the author.) 

His team were quickly forgiven, however, when Gion and Iwashimizu opened the door and Sekizan caught sight of the seven-tier birthday cake. It dominated the spread of typical party foods, lording over them, but looking slightly out out place in its bright pink icing. 

"We, um, ran out of food dye..." Iwashimizu murmured, all fidgety, somewhere from Sekizans side.

"I made the cake!!" Gion shouted, before grabbing Sekizans hand and pulling him towards it. 

For some reason, Sekizan resisted. He stood in the doorway, a rivulet of drool forming as Gion's feet skidded on floor in a vain attempt to gain some traction. 

An elbow in his back pushed him forward and Sekizan slowly stumbled towards the towering pink confection. He was sat at the table in the singular chair, apparently his reserved seat. The vice-captain stepped forward with a fork in his hand, but no plate. 

"Pace yourself," he smiled, placing the fork in Sekizan’s limp hand. 

For the first time since entering the room, Sekizan’s eyes, reluctantly, focused on something other than the cake. That was their secret unofficial codeword for those special and rare occasions where Hachioji would allow Sekizan's unrivalled sweet tooth to go all out, and resist interfering. 

"You mean...?"

"Yep. Happy birthday, from me."

A chorus of 'happy birthdays' went up from the rest of the team which morphed into a rather haphazard rendition of the happy birthday song. 

Sekizan had stopped being aware of what was around him after Hachioji had finished speaking. He was far too focused on the cake. On eating the cake. Before he even realised what was happening he'd stuck a fork into the lowest level, to reveal pale vanilla, and had already eaten a sizeable chunk. 

Heeding Hachioji's advice, he decided it probably was a good idea to 'pace himself' and made a significant effort to slow down and enjoy himself. 

Meanwhile, the team had gathered plates of snacks and dispersed to various areas of the room to engage in typical party activities. Gion stayed, transfixed by Sekizan, Iwashimizu was much more comfortable as a wall flower and accompanied Gion to watch, and Hachioji hung around out of mixed feelings of happiness and concern. He'd given Sekizan his blessing, but that was an awful lot of cake and he'd seen what the captain was capable of when he wasn't around to act as his self-control.

Sekizan munched along, humming softly to himself as he discovered each layer was a different flavour. He tried several flavour combinations, just for the heck of it, but ultimately decided to stick to one flavour at a time. 

By this time, he'd eaten a fair amount, and was starting to get thirsty, but this was soon rectified when Iwashimizu produced a cup of milk. Sekizan nodded his thanks as his mouth was full of cake and gulped it down. In order to dissipate some of the awkwardness he felt, Iwashimizu assigned himself the job of cupbearer and kept the glass topped up with milk throughout the party. 

Gion occupied himself with watching the washboard abs of his captain gradually push outward into his white, buttoned shirt. And soon enough, the combination of milk and cake had them straining against the confines of Sekizans clothes. 

Sekizan himself was starting to feel the effects. He set down his fork and sat back in his chair, surveying the damage he'd done both to the cake and his body. The cake was in ruins, Sekizan hadn't really bothered with slices and had simply eaten a hole into its side from where he could reach; it almost looked like a giant had taken a bite out of it. His gaze slowly travelled downward to his lap, what remained of it. His stomach bloated outwards, obscuring his view, and pushing his clothes to their limits. His fingers scrabbled to undo them before they were ruined, and Hachioji helpfully undid his shirt buttons while Sekizan focused on the recalcitrant belt. 

Relief was instant, he hadn't realised how much his belt was digging into him until it was gone, and his stomach was able to swell out. Iwashimizu caught between being mortified and impressed, it was nothing he hadn't seen before, none of them were very shy with their bodies, but this seemed different somehow, while Gion was simply impressed. Without thinking, he placed his hand on the tanned skin and felt the bumps of his stretched abs. 

"Wow, captain! Your stomach is huge!! Does it hurt?" 

"Not yet... just -urp- rub it a bit, please," Sekizan sunk lower into his chair as Gion attempted a belly rub. 

"Are you finished, captain? I can pack up the leftovers..."

"He's not done yet," Hachioji answered for him, smiling.

At his word, Sekizan rallied himself and his fork and attempted to continue but was met with the slight problem of being unable to reach from his new reclining position. 

Hachioji sighed after Sekizan's third attempt at sitting upright and asked zumí to switch places. Iwashimizu blinked in confusion but complied and left his post beside the milk to stand behind Sekizan. Hachioji took the fork from his outstretched arm and stuck it into the cake. 

"Hachioji...?"

"Open up," he smiled, "you've still got a long way to go," and held out a forkful of cake. 

Sekizan's mouth dropped open in shock and Hachioji took the opportunity to fill it with cake. Sekizan automatically began chewing, blinking up at the still smiling Hachioji, who was readying more cake. Generally, Hachioji acted as his self-control, a role he only ever needed to take on when Sekizan was around large amounts of sweet things. On special occasions, such as birthdays, he would allow Sekizan to indulge himself past the usual limit. But today seemed to be extra special, because he had decided to actively encourage him.

While he had been thinking, Sekizan had been fed a few more bites of cake, and   
Iwashimizu had located a straw. Unable to stand next to his captain and give him a sip of milk when needed, he had stood awkwardly behind him twiddling his thumbs. But a straw changed the whole game, and he was able to keep Sekizan satisfied without potentially spilling milk down his chest. 

After taking another short milk break, Sekizan shifted uncomfortably. He'd been suppressing a burp for a long while now, and he was starting to think he wouldn't be able to much longer. More cake. More milk. The pressure began to build. 

Gion cocked his head slightly, frowning intensely, feeling the way Sekizan's meal seemed to move around inside his stomach. Curious, he pushed down on a spot just above his belly button. 

Pandora's box sprang open and Sekizan gasped before a loud, deep burp exploded out of his mouth. Extremely embarrassed at his rude behaviour, he blushed scarlet and clapped his hands over his face. To his horror, the entire room fell silent and all eyes turned towards the source of the noise.

“WOW captain! That was amazing!!” Gion chirped. He seemed to break the spell that had fallen on the room and the team erupted in cheers. 

However, no amount of praise from Gion could make him peel his hands off his face until %Hachioji% hovered a cake-heaped fork in front of where his mouth would be. 

Avoiding eye contact, Sekizan slowly lowered his hands and accepted the cake. By now he’d eaten almost two thirds and was reaching his limit, his abs had all but disappeared as they stretched over his stomach. He shifted slightly and burped again, trying to make room for more. He was going to finish this monstrosity of a cake or die trying. Hachioji recognised that look in his eye, and began to worry about Sekizans health, it was an awful lot of sugar he was eating. He thought about making him stop but there wasn’t much left, and it was a special occasion after all.

As Sekizan reached the home stretch, the team had begun to gather around him to watch him try and eat the rest, cheering with each bite he took. Hachioji now had a whole new set of problems to worry about and hoped their clubhouse was far away enough that no noise complaints would be filed against the school. Sekizan remained calm and collected as he plodded along, slowly eating piece after piece of cake.

Hachioji scraped the last remains of the birthday cake onto the fork and Sekizan hesitated only a moment before eating it. Around them, the team’s cheering was almost deafening, Gion and Iwashimizu had joined in and Gion was so excited that he spontaneously combusted, much to Iwashimizu’s alarm.

Sekizan put both hands up in the air in victory, then immediately put them down again to clutch at his aching, swollen stomach. Iwashimizu filled his glass with milk one last time, Sekizan now having drunk an entire gallon of milk in addition to the cake. Sekizan gulped it down in three gulps and slammed it down on the table, suddenly regretting every decision he’d ever made that led up to this moment.

The cheering abruptly stopped as a loud, ominous rumble came from Sekizans stomach. Iwashimizu had put Gion back together in time for him to press under his captain’s belly button again, letting loose a monstrous belch that rattled the windows.

A few seconds of startled silence followed it, until his team started up again, and Kamo coughed up a lung from cheering so loud. Hachioji tugged Sekizan out of his chair, with some difficulty, so they could go outside for some quiet and fresh air. He had no doubt that Sekizan was feeling a little sick. They slowly made their way outside, Sekizan basically carrying his stomach, while various teammates patting him on the back in congratulation, except Kamo, who had passed out.

As soon as they were outside, Sekizan leaned onto Hachioji, and let out a long moan. Hachioji hurriedly led him to a nearby tree, and Sekizan collapsed on the ground. Night had fallen, and a cool breeze swept over the field, rustling the tree’s leaves. Hachioji straddled Sekizan and immediately got to work, kneading into his engorged stomach, and soon the groans of pain became Moab’s of pleasure. Gion had given his best shot at making his captain feel better but nothing could beat Hachioji’s hands when it came to belly rubs.

“I think -urp- I think I -URP- ate too much,” Sekizan burped out.

“Is that so?” Hachioji chuckled. “Happy birthday, anyway.”

Sekizan settled against the tree trunk, the nausea was beginning to fade and he could finally enjoy the feeling of being overly full, and the feeling of his vice captain’s warm hands kneading into him.

Hachioji smiled when he heard soft snores emanating from Sekizan, leaving him to wonder how to get their sleepy, rotund captain home...

**Author's Note:**

> wow seki really went........All Out........................ didnt he


End file.
